memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
I'm a doctor, not a...
I'm a doctor, not a... is a famous catch phrase used in Star Trek. Originally used by Dr. Leonard H. McCoy in Star Trek: The Original Series, the phrase would live on in various other incarnations of Star Trek and be used by Julian Bashir and the Doctor, among others. Usage Dr. Leonard McCoy *"What am I, a doctor or a moon-shuttle conductor?" - (TOS: "The Corbomite Maneuver") *"I'm a doctor, not a bricklayer." - ("The Devil in the Dark") *"I'm a surgeon, not a psychiatrist." - ("The City on the Edge of Forever") *"Look, I'm a doctor, not an escalator." - ("Friday's Child") *"I'm a doctor, not an engineer." - ("Mirror, Mirror") :*...To which Montgomery Scott immediately replied, "Now, you're an engineer." *"I'm not a scientist or a physicist, Mr. Spock..." - ("Metamorphosis") *"I'm a doctor, not a mechanic." - ("The Doomsday Machine") *"I'm a physician, I do not peddle flesh." - ("Return to Tomorrow") *"I'm not a magician, Spock, just an old country doctor." - ("The Deadly Years") *"I'm a doctor, not a coal miner." - ("The Empath") :It is also interesting to mention that during one episode of ''Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In, DeForest Kelley stated the line "I'm not a doctor, I'm a convicted murderer."'' Dr. Julian Bashir *"Garak, I'm a doctor, not..." - (DS9: "Past Prologue") *"I'm a doctor, not a botanist." - ( "The Wire") *"I'm a doctor, not an historian." - ("Trials and Tribble-ations") The Doctor *"I'm a doctor, Mr. Neelix, not a decorator." - (VOY: "Phage") *"I'm a doctor, not a voyeur." - ("Parturition") *"I shouldn't have to remind you: I'm a doctor..." – interrupted by Torres: "...not an engineer. Right, but..." ("Prototype") *"I'm a doctor, not a performer." - ("Investigations") *"I'm a doctor, not a counter-insurgent." - ("Basics, Part II") *"I'm a doctor, not a bartender." - ("Twisted") *"I'm a doctor, not a database." - ("Future's End, Part II") *"I'm a doctor, not a peeping Tom." - ("Drone") *"I'm a doctor, not a battery." - ("Gravity") *"I'm a doctor, not a dragon-slayer." - ("Bliss") *"I'm a doctor, not a zoo-keeper." - ("Life Line") *"I'm a doctor, not an engineer." - ("Flesh and Blood, Part I") Others ;Dr. Phlox : "I'm a physician, not an engineer." - (ENT: "Doctor's Orders") ;[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] EMH Mark I : "I'm a doctor, not a doorstop." - (Star Trek: First Contact) ;[[USS Prometheus|USS Prometheus]] EMH Mark II : "I'm a doctor, not a commando." - (VOY: "Message in a Bottle") Variants The Original Series ;James T. Kirk: "I'm a soldier, not a diplomat."- (TOS: "Errand of Mercy") The Next Generation ;Mot : "I'm a barber, not a miracle worker."- (TNG: "Data's Day") Deep Space Nine ;Julius Eaton : "We're writers, not Vikings." - (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") ;Crewman Kellin : "I'm sorry captain, but I'm an engineer, not a magician." - ("The Siege of AR-558") ;Miles O'Brien : "I'm an engineer, not a philosopher." - ("It's Only a Paper Moon") ;Odo : "I'm a security officer, not a combat pilot." - ("Vortex") ;Worf : "I am a warrior, not a murderer." - "Broken Link" Voyager ;The Doctor : "It's a sickbay, not a conference room." - (VOY: "Caretaker") : "This is sickbay, not an arsenal" - ("Bliss") : "She's a counselor, not an engineer." - referring to Deanna Troi ("Life Line") : "This is a Federation starship, not the Barge of the Dead! - ("Repentance") ;Diagnostic Hologram : "It wasn't programmed to be a tenor. It was programmed to be a physician." - referring to The Doctor :*...To which Kes replied, "What's wrong with wanting to be more than that?" :"I'm a diagnostic tool, not an engineer." - ("The Swarm") ;Tom Paris : "I'm a pilot, Harry, not a doctor!" - ("Message in a Bottle") ;B'Elanna Torres : "I'm an engineer, not a costume designer." - ("Virtuoso") ;Neelix : "I'm not a fighter, I'm just a cook." - ("Homestead") Related Topics * 47 references Category:Star Trek de:Ich bin Arzt ... es:"Soy un doctor, no..."